


Love in lust

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Team Red Bingo [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bingo Fill, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Team Red, True Love, marvel red team bingo, red team - Freeform, red team bingo, team red bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Wade’s not sure how long his body stays fuzzy and his mind is trapped in pleasure, but he comes back to Peter’s lips against his forehead and his voice murmuring softly to him. Wade grunts and manages to open his eyes, instantly meeting Peter’s warm smile.“Hey big guy, wanna get off Matt before you crush his lungs?” Peter teases.“Honestly, sometimes you feel heavier than him when you space out.” Matt chuckles and the fondness in their tones have Wade feeling like he could just close his eyes and go to sleep.{{Fill for my NSFW Red Team Bingo card}}





	Love in lust

Wade’s spine arches upward, his shoulders snapping back and digging into Matt’s chest as the merc cries out. His body shakes all over, muscles pulled tight as his eyes roll back into his head, mouth hanging open with no sound coming out. Matt’s fingers dig into his hips, hard enough to bruise if Wade ever did as he pulls his hips down hard onto him, thrusting up into Wade’s body.

Peter’s fist works over their cocks faster, stroking them together in his hold. It’s too much, Wade’s body feels like it’s on fire, skin oversensitive to both of their touches as he’s milked for all he’s worth, coming for the fifth, -no, this had to be the sixth time now-, all over his already sticky stomach.

He’s not sure if he whites out or if it just feels like he should as the effects of his orgasm catch up to him, almost like there’s a delay to his brain from his body from how much he’s been worked. But when he’s able to blink his eyes open again, Peter’s still crowding over him, jaw clenched tight, eyes squeezed shut as he ruts against Wade’s body, jerking his cock probably as fast as he can manage. And Matt’s still pounding into him, hard and fast, cock brushing against Wade’s abused prostate as his mouth closes over Wade’s shoulder to muffle his grunts.

Peter’s suddenly falling forward against him, his free hand gripping onto Wade’s bicep like his life depends on it, and there’s a voice in Wade’s head saying it _hurts_ , but he can’t register the pain as Peter’s head tips back and he cries out softly and comes across Wade’s body. Wade whimpers softly, lowering his gaze to watch it spurt up to his chest, Peter’s body held taught for a moment before he shudders and hunches in on himself, cock twitching in his grasp.

Peter’s head knocks against Wade’s, his breath fanning over Wade’s face as he pants, and Wade’s body is still moving with Matt’s thrusts. Wade reaches back, his fingers shaking as he curls them in Matt’s hair, holding onto him as he works his other arm around Peter’s waist.

“C’mon Matty,” Peter pants, pushing himself up on shaky arms so that he can look down at him from over Wade’s shoulder. “Give him your load,”

And Wade whimpers again, his hole clenching around Matt’s cock. And if Matt wasn’t fucking into him, the action would probably push out whatever’s left in his body from Peter’s first load. Matt groans, his nails biting into flesh now as he holds Wade still and slams into the merc’s body. Wade’s throat feels like it closes up, catching whatever noise he was going to make as Matt chases his own release.

It doesn’t take much, with Wade’s muscles squeezing around him and Peter’s murmuring encouragements and fuck, Wade’s always said Peter’s got the dirtiest mouth out of all of them, before Matt’s arm is coming around Wade’s waist, pulling his body down hard against his own as he comes inside him.

And finally, the white flashes stop pulsating behind Wade’s eyelids as he slumps completely against Matt’s body. Peter’s still leaning over him and Wade hears the faint sound of his voice praising him, but he can’t actually hear what Peter’s saying. But he feels Peter’s lips against his cheek, and Matt’s against the side of his neck and it doesn’t matter what’s being said as he lets out a content noise and relaxes into the warmth of his boyfriend’s bodies.

Wade’s not sure how long his body stays fuzzy and his mind is trapped in pleasure, but he comes back to Peter’s lips against his forehead and his voice murmuring softly to him. Wade grunts and manages to open his eyes, instantly meeting Peter’s warm smile.

“Hey big guy, wanna get off Matt before you crush his lungs?” Peter teases.

“Honestly, sometimes you feel heavier than him when you space out.” Matt chuckles and the fondness in their tones have Wade feeling like he could just close his eyes and go to sleep.

“The weights’n his head. So much ego,” Wade slurs slightly and he feels Matt’s exhaled laugh against his shoulder. Peter rolls his eyes before he wraps his arms around Wade and shifts him off of Matt and lays him out comfortably against their pillows.

“I’ll remember that for when you’re not blissed out.” Peter hums as he presses another kiss to Wade’s forehead. “I’ll be right back,”

And then his body heat is gone and Wade pouts but doesn’t even bother to open his eyes again. He feels Matt shift into his side and smiles softly to himself and rolls onto his side to nuzzle into Matt’s chest. Matt’s fingers run down his back, stroking over his spine slowly as he presses his lips to the top of Wade’s head.

“You okay?” He asks and Wade makes a content noise.

“Yeah, felt really good,” Wade admits.

“That’s good. You did really good baby, felt amazing, sounded incredible.” And Matt’s praise will always leave Wade’s chest feeling tight. He lifts his head and blinks his eyes open, meeting the glassy stare of Matt’s own.

“And how’d I look?” He teases and Matt shakes his head, his hand sliding down over the curve of Wade’s ass.

“You’re a shithead Wilson,” Matt scoffs, but his smile doesn’t falter for a second. “You look _stunning_.”

And Wade lifts his hand to cup Matt’s cheek as he leans in to kiss him. It’s soft and warm and Matt’s lips are so much softer than Wade knows his own are, are somehow softer than Peter’s too and Wade could happily fuse to them if that didn’t mean he’d be missing out on kissing Peter.

Wade’s just relaxing back into the bed properly when he hears Peter’s footfalls padding over the floor as he comes back down the hallway. Wade listens to him come into the room, moving around to his side of the bed before he sits down on the edge.

“Don’t need to ask me how I’m feeling, already had that.” Wade mumbles. Peter hums as his hand comes to rest on Wade’s hip.

“What, I’m not allowed to know?” Peter asks as he runs a wet washcloth down Wade’s back. It’s warm and feels amazing against his skin as Peter dips it between his cheeks and cleans him up.

“Don’tcha think something would have been said by now if I wasn’t?” Wade asks, forcing his eyes open as he looks over his shoulder to Peter.

“I’m still allowed to be concerned about you.” Peter shrugs before he sits up straighter and his hand leaves Wade’s side. “Roll over for me?”

Wade flops onto his back, letting out a sigh as Peter finishes cleaning him up, running the cloth over most of his front. Once he’s finished with Wade, he leans over him and cleans up Matt, ducking his head down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Wade smiles to himself as he watches them, feeling the warmth in his chest, blooming from the love he has for them both.

Peter chucks the cloth to the floor when he’s done and sits up at Wade’s side again, patting his hip. “Can you sit up for a second?”

Wade whines and lifts his arm to press it over his eyes in a childish act of complaint. “I don’t wanna move.”

“Please? You need to drink something.” And Peter talks to him like he’s a child and if he wasn’t still fuzzy from their sex, he’d complain about that even though he fully deserves it.

“I can drink lying down.” And that gets a laugh out of Matt and Wade’s lip turns up in a wide smirk.

“Don’t encourage him,” Peter huffs and Wade yields, pushing himself up with a groan. And the movement has the ache in his body that’s still lingering flaring up and he’s unable to keep his hiss from being audible.

Peter’s hand rests against the top of his thigh as he holds out a glass of water for him. “Sore?”

“I’ll be fine in a few minutes. It’s the good kind of sore.” Wade offers as he takes the glass. And the only reason any pain is lingering is because it’s taking his mind a while to process things. Maybe the pains already gone, that delay is just still there and he’s only just now feeling it. It’s happened before.

Peter hums but doesn’t say anything as he watches Wade drink the water. Matt’s shifting against the bed, Wade can feel the movement, but he doesn’t glance back to him until he’s finished the cup fully and passing it back to Peter. And he really did need that, it was cool and refreshing. Matt’s pulled the quilt back as much as he can with Wade and Peter sat on it and has wormed his way underneath it.

Letting out a small groan, Wade turns onto his hands and knees and pulls the quilt down more before he crawls in beside Matt. He drops onto his side and rests his head against Matt’s chest, eyes falling closed instantly as his body takes in Matt’s warmth the moment they’re in contact. Peter crawls in after him and snuggles up to him, spooning him with his arms wrapping tightly around Wade’s belly.

Peter kisses the back of his neck and Matt kisses the top of his head and it’s the perfect blanket of safety to be curled up between them like this.

“Thank you,” He manages, even though his voice is thick with exhaustion, and now he can’t keep his eyes open at all. Matt’s fingers stroke at his lower back where his arm is sandwiched between Wade’s and Peter’s bodies and Peter’s hands rub over his abs.

“Anything for you, babe,” Peter mumbles against his skin and Matt makes a noise of agreement.

“We love you.” He adds and Wade’s not sure if he says it back before he’s falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
